1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the packaging of computing systems and more particularly to a method and assembly for improving structural integrity of large computing system environments.
2. Description of Background
There is a growing industry trend to provide computers with improved structural integrity. This trend stems from the fact that many businesses today rely heavily on computer integrity for continued services. In recent years, both environmental catastrophic events and man-made conditions have proved that in times of emergency, there is even more reliance on large computing systems to help save lives and restoring infrastructures. This need has placed a greater demand on the designers of computer system to provide ruggedized environments that are structurally enhanced and are able to better withstand sudden abnormal shock or persistent vibrations for long periods of time. Such factors as heat dissipation, electrical connections and others have to be considered carefully in the “ruggedization” of such environments. An environment's inability to withstand such extreme conditions may cause data loss and system collapse at a critical time.
The prior art has tried to resolve the problems that arise from poorly ruggedized environment in a number of ways, but most of these solutions are inadequate or are meant to only provide a temporary relief. For example, in areas that are routinely exposed to earthquakes or vibrations, the rack is bolted to the floor structure in an attempt to stabilize the computing environment during such vibrations. This solution may work if the vibration is not too great or if the total rack content does not exceed 2000 lbs. Unfortunately, this solution does not work for systems that are more complex and often weigh in the range of 3600 lbs or more as simply bolting the rack down will not be enough to ruggedize the system environment in a manner that makes it immune to such vibrations.
In another attempt to provide such solutions, prior art has introduced integrated flexible frame tie down retention systems (used both in raised and non-raised floor environments) and computer equipments having some earthquake damage protection mechanisms. Unfortunately, these solutions are either ineffective in events that cause large vibrations or are alternatively, cost prohibitive and/or too impractical to implement.
Another problem with the solutions provided by the prior art is that the flexible frame tie or the bolting of the rack does not take into consideration the problems with center of gravity. During prolonged vibrations or as a result of sudden movement, unbalanced computer racks can topple and/or shift so that electrical shorts and disconnects ensue.
Consequently, it is desirable to introduce a solution that can provide improved ruggedized structures that can provide protection against abnormal shocks and vibrations with solutions that are permanent and effective. It is particularly desirable to stabilize the upper portions of computer racks.